


Danganronpa: Balance of Life and Death

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: A Twist in Time [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chapter 6 of Trigger Happy Havoc, F/M, Pre-Tradgey, corrupt!Naegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: Makoto Naegi was the complete opposite in Junko Enoshima. Kirigiri used to think that at least.





	1. There isn't just one

* * *

The 6 survivors sat in the trial room aruging over who was the true mastermind. When they came to a consensus on who they were going to decide the heard Monokuma shift. 

Monokuma said, "Upupupu. What if I told you there was not one mastermind but two. Hehehe. I hope you can all figure it out." 

Kirigiri instantly retorted, "No that is impossible none of us would do that he must be referring to Mukuro Ikusaba!" The trial room became deadly slient with all eyes on Kirigiri all but one set. Makoto gripped the bar in front of him as a strange wave of exhaustion. 

Togami shocked and obviously angry said, "But how do we vote for to people." 

Monokuma chuckled, "Well all you do is vote the same way as before, but... twice! If you get both masterminds right then the two masterminds are killed. If you get neither of them right then you all die. However if one of the masterminds is not chosen than he will decide what happens." The rest of the group was hit with a wave of shock. 

Hagakure trying to sort this said, "Huh so we just leave our fate to guessing the second mastermind?" 

Monokuma laughed, "Upupupu have you used your fortune telling to see what happens next." Makoto was analyzing the room and the only to possible people was Kirigiri, Togami, or.... Himself?! Of course he couldn't eliminate the possibility of Mukuro Ikusaba. 

* * *

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Kirigiri had made her choice and said, "It is obvious that the other Mastermind is Mukuro Ikusaba." Naegi had been oddly quiet gripping the wooden beam in front of him like his life depended on it.

Togami said, "Are we sure is it possible for anyone else to believe. We know the first one is Junko Enoshima so the other mastermind is probably Mukuro Ikusaba!" 

Hagakure grabbed the lever and said, "Then lets vote." 

Syo said, "Well if Master says it is Enoshima and Ikusaba then I think it is. Hahahahah!" The six classmates pulled the levers in sync. Suddenly Makoto began to move his mouth slightly. 

Monokuma said, "One out of the two masterminds was accused rightfully." Suddenly smoke surronded Monokuma as the pther students looked at each other in shock. That was everyone except Naegi who now was gripping his forehead. 

Enoshima appeared as the smoke cleared standing with Monokuma sitting in front of her. 

Asahina said, "What then who was the second mastermind." 5 out of the 6 students glared at Junko looking for any hint of an answer. She stayed quiet smiling and reveling in the fact that not even the Ultimate Detective could figure out her final pawn.

* * *

 

 


	2. Ultimate Hope? Or Despair? Part 1

* * *

Makoto suddenly stopped gripping the podium and stood facing Junko Enoshima. 

Makoto yelled, "I doesn't matter who the second mastermind is they wouldn't betray us! Right guys?" Kirigiri looked at how Makoto Naegi still managed to hold on to hope in this despairing moment. Kirigiri thought he really is the Ultimate Hope. 

Then Enoshima said, "Will you still say that after I reveal who the other mastermind is?" 

Togami now pissed barked, "Who Is It!" Enoshima laughed at the Progeny and then began to move her arm side to side like a pointer, which then fell on Makoto. Makoto stumbled back in shock as he knew what this meant. He fell to the floor and was rushed with memory after memory. Everything from the planning of the Mutual Killing game. 

be continued....

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there will be some stuff that contradicts chapter 2 because I decided to change up some stuff

* * *

 

As Makoto Naegi was hit with memory after memory the other Ultimates watched him closely. Hagakure was continuously asking if that wasn't true. Togami glared at Naegi searching for an answer. Asahina and Fukawa faces filled with shock. Kirigiri just stood there silently. 

Junko laughed and said, "And the reason he is doing this is all because of you!" She pointed to each of the Ultimates one by one. 

Kirigiri coldly said, "What does she mean Naegi?" 

Naegi smiled and said, "Well what she means is you guys caused all this." Kirigiri knew this wasn't the Naegi that she had seen throughout this. 

Togami screamed, "What do you mean it is our fault." At this Naegi's face went emotionless.

Naegi said stagnantly, "When I first arrived at the school as the Ultimate Luck I was reveling in the fact that I was actually an Ultimate. But then I met you all and realized I didn't belong in a group as amazing as you. You all seemed to realize this to because you all treated me like dirt. And I just took it and lived with it. Well that was about everyone except Junko and Ikusaba because they were never around. Even Maizono treated me as if I was shit. The only person who didn't participate at first was Togami who just ignored my very existence. Even the teacher at this way and ignored it. Eventually I just locked myself up in my dorm room and stayed there. After a while I began to show up again and Fukawa asked me to help her with something. I was hopeful that you guys wouldn't treat me like shit. Of course that wasn't the case. While she was mocking me she accidentally sneezed revealing Genocider Syo. After Syo had left I promised Fukawa I wouldn't spill her secret. Soon after that you all began to shove your burdens on to me and I never asked for anything in return. I loved it now I wasn't treated like shit I was liked. I thought I had friends, but of course I was wrong. I eventually realized you all were just hanging out with me because I would listen." 

Junko then interupted, "While this was all happening Mukuro reported to me about all our classmates specifically her crush Makoto Naegi. Now while I believed he was useless I decided to meet him. When I of course found him he was surronded by the class shoving their problems on to this normal looking boy. Then I saw an opportunity to bring you guys into despair." 

Togami said, "I would never have trusted this plebian with any of my personal information." 

Naegi replied, "Really now? How about how the Togami Corporations multiple money problems and debt. Along with the fact that the company you were left with was actually getting close to bankruptcy." 

Togami angered demanded, "How do you know this information! Only I and my family know this." 

Naegi said, "You told me." Togami fell quiet and Naegi snickered. 

Junko said annoyed, "Anyways I decided to save Naegi from you guys and began to bring him into despair. First I asked him to gain as much information on the Student Council so I could test my killing game." 

Asahina who seemed to be in denial yelled, "Naegi would never help you do that!" 

Before Junko could responded Naegi plainly said, "Oh did you think you know me that well. I can confirm that I did willingly help Junko start the killing game by giving her information. I got close to all the members and they all did the same as you. They just unloaded their problems on to me. They also did this thinking I would never use it against them." 

Fukawa interjected, "And why would they trust y-you!" 

Naegi said, "Because you guys told them that I could be trusted and help you with all their burdens. When you guys told them that they one by one began to tell me everything." Kirigiri couldn't believe what was coming from Naegi's mouth.

Asahina yelled, "I won't believe it! Your lieing!"  

Junko said bored, "Fine you want proof. I'll show you the incident." She pulled out a remote and Naegi flinched at this. 

He began to mutter, "No please not again!" 

Junko walked over to Naegi and said, "It's okay Makoto~ You don't have to watch." She then playfully covered his eyes. At this Naegi's shoulders relaxed. Then the TV screens surronding the trial room flashed to life. They were playing a guresome event. And the entire time Naegi watched with a smile on his face. The five Ultimates watched in horror of the event at hand. 

After the video finished and Junko uncovered Naegi's eyes. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. 

Junko then said, "This isn't the only thing Naegi has done for me. Isn't that right?~"

* * *

 


	4. Other Crimes

* * *

Slightly interested in Junko's last comment Kirigiri asked, "What else did he do?" Kirigiri wanted to go over and pry Junko off of Makoto. 

Junko smiled and asked, "Do you really want to know?" Kirigiri's face filled withe determination to find out. 

Junko said, "Every motive and exceution was planned by Makoto~." Hagakure and Asahina still were in denial yet the cold truth to was there. 

Asahina said, "Makoto would never listen to you!" Asahina's voice wavered with those words. 

Junko then said, "Why don't you ask him yourself. Makoto you would do anything for me right," Makoto like and obedient child nodded, "Also my little group of followers, called Ultimate Despair's creations is all thanks to him. I asked him to find a class that would be easy to corrupt with despair isn't that right." 

Hagakure said, "Your not going to kill us right Dude?" Kirigiri could tell the morale of the group was wavering. Togami was quiet with Fukawa muttering to herself. 

Junko then said, "Why would he save the people who just used him over and over again with no regard for his feelings." 

Kirigiri asked, "Naegi why are you helping Enoshima?" 

Makoto answered, "Because I need to... She helps me and doesn't use me." Kirigiri had finally found the root of Makoto's love for Junko. It is the belief that she actually care for him. 

Kirigiri then inquired, "Really Naegi. When has she helped you?"

Makoto remained quiet and Kirigiri continued, "Maybe we did when we were in school treat you badly. But when you erased our memories wasn't that a chance for a new start. Are you all really going to give up that easily?" 

Junko taunted, "Oh where is all this hope coming from." 

Hagakure said, "Yeah Dude, maybe I didn't treat you well back then. But shouldn't we be given a second chance." Junko saw Makoto look to Hagakure with hopeful eyes. She began to realize her grasp of Makoto was loosening. 

Asahina followed with, "I feel horrible about how I treated you, but I would too like a second chance." After that Togami and Fukawa piped up and said stuff. Makoto then began to grip his head and said in his head, "They actually care about me. But I can't betray Junko. Argh I can't think." Suddenly the room around him eruptted into commotion. 

Finally Makoto said, "Shut Up!"

* * *

 

 


	5. The End Draws Near

* * *

As the people in the trial room looked confused Makoto continued to yell, "Shut up, shut up, shut up..." He clutched his head as if he was in pain. 

"I can't betray her, I can't be betray her," rambled Makoto, "She saved me, she saved me, she saved me."

As the rest of class 78 tried to convince Makoto to spare them Junko whispered in his ear, "Is this too much for you?"

Makoto looked up at her and said meekly, "Yes, I-I don't wanna be near them... Th-They'll hurt me again!"

Asahina yelled, "No Makoto we won't. I swear I am geuninely sorry for my treatment of you."

Makoto glared at her and yelled, like a child would during a temper tantrum, "Stop lying, Stop!"

Junko grinned and thought, "It seems my grasp of him is still firm I should probably hurry this along before I lose him."

Junko smiled and sweetly said, as if talking to a child, "Are you ready to choose now?"

Makoto stared at her and replied, "N-No! I don't wanna choose!"

Junko said more firmly this time, "It is the rules Makoto you have to choose."

Makoto looked at her and said, despair in his eyes, "Can't you choose. Can't we kill them later?"

The others shocked a Makoto's statement fell quiet. Kirigiri saw as one by one each of them fell into despair accepting the fact that they were doomed. Junko had this boy completely wrapped around her finger and it seemed he wouldn't listen to anyone else. But Kirigiri couldn't give up she knew the Makoto she loved was still in there somewhere.

Junko smiled slightly at the prospect of Makoto's question before saying, "I'm sorry Makoto, but we must do it now. I mean you wouldn't want to make your audience wait. They have been waiting for this moment for a long time now." She motioned to the large monitors in the room, which flashed on revealing the faces of the Ultimate Despairs watching him.

Makoto face became stone cold as he said, "Your right Junko." He laughed to himself as he reached towards the two buttons and made his decision. He pressed the button representing his decision. The looked up gleaming proudly. He had finally done it he had...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters each for a different ending, The True Ending (The one makoto actually picked and the Alternate Ending the one that is anotehr situation). After that I will make an epilogue following Makoto's life after his decision
> 
> Comment Below with who you think he chose.


	6. Decide (True Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn Makoto's decision.

As Makoto hits the button a large monitor appears. As it comes to life if shows two areas one blue the other red. In the blue area there are pixelated versions of Kirigiri, Togami, Asahina, Hagakure, and Fukawa, and on the other side is a pizelated version of Junko and Monokuma. In the center sits a pixelated version of Naegi as he looks back and forth between the to groups. Above this scene it reads in big letters who does Naegi save?

Junko saw tension buidling up as the pixelated Makoto looked back and forth. After a period of time the pixel Makoto stops and stares at the blue area then moves towards Junko and Monokuma.

Suddenly all the hope in the survivors eyes disappears as Makoto said evily, "You guys choose WRONG!"

Kirigiri was left speechless, which made Junko feel happy since that bitch tried to steal her Makoto from her, but Togami on the other hand said, "You bastard, you would kill us for your own gain. How stupid are you?"

Makoto looks up and smiles, then replies, "It was decided from the moment I got my memories back. All that was just an act, you all can die for all I care." Those words were like venom shot out from his mouth. 

Asahina asked, "What did we do that was so bad compared to her. She ended the world!? You told me that the mastermind has your sister how can you still side with her?!

Makoto's innocent face looked over as he answered, "Because wherever I go you will always torment me. Junko loves me, she needs me, she wants me. And yes she ended the world but I helped. And you really think that Junko would have actually kiddnapped my sister. She is safe in an Ultimate Despair stronghold." Toko began stuttering words so fast no one could hear what she was saying.

Junko purred as she petted Makoto's head, "That is right Makoto. You are my Ultimate Hope, and my Ultimate Despair.~" She clutched Makoto's face and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Junko then hissed at the survivors, "Face it you will never get Makoto to betray me. Now Makoto who do you want to kill first?"

Makoto looked up at her with his cute green eyes and said, "Can't we give them their memories back first?"

Junko confused asked, "Why would we do that?"

Makoto's face darkened as he said, "So that they understand what they did to me, and feel the despair of all of the 'good' tiime we had. Now knowing it was all a ruse for you."

Junko's face lit up as she stated, "That is an amazing idea, just what I'd expect from my Makoto." She looked and saw Kirigiri gritting her teeth. She smiled as she ruffled the lucksters hair.

She said, "Alright time for your memories to be returned." A bright light flashes and Junko covers her eyes and Makoto's. As she uncovered there eyes they were greeted by the sight of someone being flooded with memories except you know like five people not one.

Hagakure suddenly said, "Holy crap dude... We treated him less than shit... Oh my god dude!" 

After a minute of letting the group sort through their new memories Junko whispered, "Who do you want to die first?" In an instant without hesitation he pointed to Togami. From the monitors showing the Ultimate Despairs a few could be seen smiling.

Toko sputtered, "Master! Your killing Master. You can't!" Junko guided Naegi to the throne Monokuma usually sat on then sat down. She then motioned to Naegi and he sat on her lap like a child would with their parent. She then pressed a button and spears shot out and pierced Togami multiple times. As he body collasped to the floor Toko and Asahina scream. Hagakure begans to mutter to himself trying to tell him it was just a dream. Makoto then pointed to Toko to make sure Genocider Sho couldn't interfere. Once again Junko pressed a button and like before spears shot out into Toko. This continued from Hagakure to Asahina and then finally Kirigiri. Makoto smiled demonically then pointed at her. That last thing he saw was despair fill her eyes as the spears shot into her body. Suddenly all the monitors flipped off as did the cameras

Suddenly reverted back to his child like state Makoto looked terrified, seeing this Junko cooes, "Do you want me to get rid of the dead bodies?"

"Yes," Makoto answered. Junko smiled and pressed a button.

As chutes open up under the dead bodies Junko says, "Anything for you Makoto~." The bodies fell into the inky dark abyss. From that day forward Junko used Makoto Naegi to spawn similar situations to bring even more despair to the world. All the while Makoto went along, because all he needed was Junko to notice him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who will want it I will be making another story basically the prequel to this story and will either make more cchapters explaining Makoto's life after this decision or make a story about that.
> 
> VVV Vote in the comments below VVV


End file.
